Whose There
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: The gang and their crazy friends have a visitor, Who is he? and whats with the pool? CHAPTER 3 Completed! MAYBE IF U'D REVIEW MEEEEEEE I'LL UPDATE MORE! Hehe! o.o'
1. Person at the door

A/n: Beware I'm bored.  
  
Dev: I got chickens. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: I got pizza. ^_^  
  
Okane: I got a pool full of mud. ^_____^  
  
Hiei: *Walks into the room* what's that thing in your backyard?  
  
Everyone looks at Okane who is spaced out.  
  
Okane: *Staring at the clock* what time is it?  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Mjr: Who's up for a swim?  
  
Cate: In what? (She's a little slow)  
  
Kurama walks into the room and stares at Hiei, Yusuke, and Dev on the floor. Also he sees Okane staring at The clock and Mjr and Cate staring at him.  
  
Kurama: Okay what happened here?  
  
Okane: Nothing happened they just have deiced not to tell me what time it is.  
  
Kurama: But you're staring at a clock?  
  
Okane: I can only read digital clocks  
  
Mjr: Okane that is a digital clock  
  
Okane: No a digital clock not the kind with the hands.  
  
Everyone falls over anime style again.  
  
The door bell rings and Okane stares at the door curiously.  
  
Dev: AHHHHH their coming to get me. I DIDN'T DO IT  
  
Okane: Of course you did. *Walks over to the door* whose there?  
  
Person at the door: I'm here  
  
Okane: Who do you work for?  
  
PATD: My boss?  
  
Okane: Can i see your calling card?  
  
PATD: Can i see your mom?  
  
Okane looks over to all the people on the floor staring at her. She walks over to Hiei and puts a wig on him.  
  
PATD: hello?  
  
Okane: HI who are you?  
  
PATD: Am i still talking to the same person  
  
Okane: You still wanna see my mom? *Tosses Hiei into the door*  
  
Hiei looking upset: You have to open the door stupid.  
  
PATD thought that Hiei was talking to him and opens the door.  
  
Dev: Look its Pat  
  
Everyone including PATD looks at her.  
  
Yusuke: Who is?  
  
Dev: *Points to self* ME!!!!!!!!  
  
PATD looking really scared: Um can i have a cup of sugar?  
  
Mjr screaming: That's not what you want.  
  
Everyone looks at him. Then back to PATD accusingly.  
  
Kurama: No duh HES not an old lady  
  
Okane: Who wants to try out my new mud pool?  
  
PATD: I do!!!!!!  
  
Okane and PATD run out to the pool which is actually a tarp with a pile of mud in the center. Everyone stares at them as they run and jump in the mud splashing it everywhere.  
  
Yusuke: Who's that kid?  
  
Kurama: A spy  
  
Dev: The big bad wolf  
  
Mjr: My con suer  
  
Hiei: The evil guy here to steal my oyster crackers  
  
Cate: A dirty boy  
  
They all look at each other in ponderment. Then Mjr decides he doesn't care and jumps into the mud with Okane and PATD.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: that was fun does this have a plot i wonder i don't know what a plot is. Sorry if it's hard to read i had to do it in like story form somewhat. My shooting confusion was taken off cause supposedly it was interactive, wooooo big word, R/r so you can find out how their going to get the PATD to reveal himself. 


	2. Person on the phone

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/n: yeah chapter 2 my sister was beating me up today so I had to write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, but I'm almost there. Also I don't own Dev, Cate, or Mjr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: I have a plan  
  
Hiei, Dev, Yusuke, and Cate looked at Kurama.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Cate: Yes do tell please  
  
Yusuke: Yeah and lets hurry I wanna play in the mud  
  
Dev: You mean you want to see Cate and Okane wrestle in bikini's in the mud?  
  
Yusuke: Of course not  
  
Cate slaps Yusuke across the face. Yusuke rubs his sore cheek.  
  
Yusuke: I said that's not what I wanted.  
  
Cate: Yusuke I know you too well, and plus you said sarcastically.  
  
Hiei looking annoyed: Shut up you two Kurama what's your plan?  
  
Kurama: Um, well I forgot because my mind wandered to the mud wrestling ^_^  
  
Everyone besides Kurama falls over anime style. Then everybody watches as Okane comes back into the house and changes into a bikini and then goes back to the mud.  
  
Kurama screaming: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei laughing: Just go Kurama let all you're anger out on the PATD  
  
Dev: ha ha Kurama's wife is cheating on him right in his face and not even caring.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Cate just so you know we don't really need you so at anytime if you get fed up with all of this you can borrow one of Okane's bikini's and play in the mud.  
  
Cate grabs his shirt, socks him in the face, lets him fall to the ground, and then spits on him.  
  
Dev: Whoa, go Cate muscle woman right here folks.  
  
Hiei looks away from the action and to Kurama who is watching Okane, Mjr, and the PATD very intently. Dev then also notices Kurama then moves her focus to Hiei who just looks at her and Shrugs.  
  
Okane from the pile of mud waving: Come on Cate go put on a Bikini and get out here we will wrestle for the guys!!  
  
Cate giving her cousin a sharp look before screaming back: What are you crazy that's mud m-u-d its watery dirt it's gross and I don't want to go you cant make me you pig-headed carcass whom I wish to not associate with at this point in time!!!!  
  
Everyone stars at Cate thoroughly amazed that she actually is smart.  
  
Yusuke getting up from the ground: Oh she's hot, feisty, sexy, and smart!!  
  
Cate smacks him in the face again but he grabs her arm before it hits him.  
  
Yusuke: And she is strong, but not stronger then me!! ^_^  
  
Kurama is still staring evilly at the PATD and is totally oblivious to everything else that's going on around him. Hiei returns his attention to his best and first friend and is about ready to start a telepathic message to him. (A/n: Oh yeah and Telepathic messages )  
  
Hiei What's wrong stop staring it's scaring the little children  
  
Kurama She's my wife who is that prick I'm going to find out one way or another I must know where did he come from and what does he want with Okane?  
  
Hiei And you're not going to pay any attention to me are you Kurama?  
  
Kurama He might be a spy, but who does he work for, and what kind of excuse is I need a cup of sugar?  
  
Hiei Kurama listen to me you need to snap out of it we'll think up a plan to figure it out okay Kurama, but first you need to know that Okane sent me a message saying that you don't need to worry she wont do anything stupid   
  
Kurama finally out of his Trans looks Hiei straight in the eyes And what do you think Okane's definition of stupid is Hiei?  
  
Hiei staring back at Kurama with the same concerned stare I don't think she has one   
  
Kurama: Bingo and we have a winner  
  
Cate, Dev, and Yusuke all look over to Kurama remembering that he exists.  
  
Dev: I didn't know you were still here Kurama or you'd ever be brought back. Welcome this is a place called planet Earth and it's missed you a lot when you went on you're long journey to space!! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Okay Dev now that was just retarded,  
  
Cate: Who are you calling retarded because the only retarded thing I see around here is you!!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Dev: OH BURNNNNN  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
Everyone stops laughing and stares at the phone like it's the grim reaper. Dev being brave stands up and walks over to the phone then glances back at everyone, before gulping and answering it.  
  
Dev: Hello  
  
Person on the phone: Hello do you know who I am?  
  
Dev: Uhm no  
  
POTP: Well you should know me.  
  
Dev: I'm sorry but I've never met anyone with your voice before  
  
POTP: Well guess  
  
Dev: I'm not a good guesser. I had to pick a number between 1 and 10 before and I picked pickle.  
  
POTP laughing: Well that's quite a story. Is there anyone at home with you or are you alone?  
  
Dev sarcastically: I'm alone  
  
POTP: Good then no one will here you scream when I brutally beat you with the pointy end of my knife.  
  
Dev almost wetting herself screams and drops the phone and runs for her dear life. Cate looks up from her newly started fight with Yusuke to watch Dev run right past her. Kurama and Hiei taking a break from their talking about their plan also stare as Dev runs towards the street. Okane sitting up from the mud with Mjr and the PATD see Dev run screaming.  
  
Dev running into the street keeps screaming hoping the POTP is not chasing her. She closes her eyes and feels herself hit something hard and then fall to the ground unconscious. Everyone that saw what just happened flinches like they felt the pain too.  
  
Kurama: Ouch  
  
Hiei: Retard  
  
Cate: Poor girl she's going to be so embarrassed when she wakes up.  
  
Okane, Mjr, and PATD all get out of the mud and walk over to everyone else.  
  
Mjr: She just messed up her face even more  
  
PATD: What scared her so bad?  
  
Person on the phone laughing: I think you should take her to the hospital.  
  
Yusuke and Okane fall to the ground laughing and holding there sides at how stupid Dev looked when she hit the------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Ha ha now that's a cliffy boy let me tell you I took me awhile to write this because I'm laughing so much at what I know but you don't know that she ran into, Ha I've done this once and my dog did it too!! ^_^ Anyway R/r please and I will love you. Feel free to flame and tell me that I suck too and then go read my other stories and flame them suckers to okay, okay, okay. Peace out I hope I'm not around when my sister reads this!! AHHHHH NOO DEV IM SORRY I HAD TO DO IT I WAS GOING NOWHERE WITH THIS STORY!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. The End or Is It?

A/n: Yes chapter 3 WOOOO, finally, sorry it took me so long to update this I wasn't getting ANY reviews so I saw no need in it. But I'm bored so I'll write it. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. LOUD ENOUGH FOR YA ALREADY GEEZZZ

* * *

Yusuke and Okane fall to the ground laughing and holding there sides at how stupid Dev looked when she hit the parked car.  
  
Hiei laughing: She's gonna remember that when she wakes up  
  
Potp: I really think you guys should take her to the hospital  
  
Mjr: Who said that??  
  
Everyone looks back at the phone which is lying on the ground.  
  
Cate: I think the person on the phone scared her  
  
Patd: No, my mom did. Walks over to the phone, picks it up and then starts talking  
  
Okane hiding behind Kurama: We need to talk honey  
  
Kurama: Yea we do who is that?  
  
Okane: I don't know lets get pizza  
  
Yusuke shouting: WOOOO pizza I want pizza  
  
Cate hits Yusuke upside the head.  
  
Yusuke rubbing his head: Ow will you stop doing that?  
  
Cate: No we need to do stuff come, Grabs Yusuke and drags him away  
  
Okane: NNNNOOOOOO where are you taking him?  
  
Cate: AWAY  
  
Yusuke struggling to get free: Why? No wahwahwah  
  
Cate hits him over the head again: Shut up  
  
Kurama waves to Cate: Thank you  
  
Cate: You own meee  
  
Okane: You own her???  
  
Hiei and Mjr: I am lost  
  
Patd: Why? No of course not. Yes she is but but b-b-b  
  
Potp: You do it and you do it now do you understand??  
  
Patd: Yes  
  
Person at the door hangs up the phone and walks back to everybody  
  
Mjr: Who was that?  
  
Patd: uh...some guy that gives me money  
  
Okane: And who gives you money  
  
Hiei: I knew it you're a con artist  
  
Patd: Actually no I'm the pizza boy  
  
Everyone falls over anime style.  
  
Okane mad: Okay wait I ordered that pizza about 48 minutes ago!!!!  
  
Kurama: You ordered pizza???  
  
Okane: Yes 48 minutes ago  
  
Mjr: Okay who said it was the pizza guy???  
  
Hiei: I believe that Yusuke said it was the pizza guy.  
  
Everyone thinks back even though it's too hard because they all have short term memory  
  
!#$FLASHBACK$# 

Yusuke: Who's that kid?  
  
Kurama: A spy  
  
Dev: The big bad wolf  
  
Mjr: My con suer  
  
Hiei: The evil guy here to steal my oyster crackers  
  
Cate: A dirty boy  
  
Yusuke: Well I think it's the pizza man

!#$END FLASHBACK!#  
  
Kurama: Well I guess we get to keep our money because Cate took him away.  
  
Dev still unconscious: No I didn't steal your unicorn mister leprechaun  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Okane shouting: Yes you did give that leprechaun back his Unicorn Dev!!!!! Bad girl bad.  
  
Okane walks over to Dev's limp body and kicks it screaming "BAD DEV BAD"  
  
Kurama looking at Hiei: Why was I worried again?  
  
Hiei shrugging: Because you thought your wife was having an affair with the pizza guy  
  
Kurama: -.-' I didn't really want you to answer that  
  
Hiei: sorry  
  
Patd: well your pizza is still at the place I will go get it and don't worry about paying me  
  
Hiei: What's your name??  
  
Patd: Lloyd  
  
Kurama and Hiei fall over laughing  
  
Hiei: Sorry for giving you such a hard time man  
  
Lloyd: No problem  
  
Lloyd starts walking down to the parked car which Dev ran into.  
  
Hiei looking back at Kurama: Why do you looked so worried?  
  
Kurama nervously: Uh....you'll see.  
  
Cate: Ready Yusuke??  
  
Yusuke nods and they jump out from behind the car and jump the pizza guy. Soon after the Lloyd is lying in a pool of his own blood dead. Yusuke and Cate high five each other at their job well done.  
  
Mjr: Ow that's gotta hurt  
  
Hiei: I doubt he can feel it he is dead  
  
Mjr: What? No I meant Okane and Dev  
  
Kurama: -.-' I gotta go run from the cops now  
  
Okane runs down the street laughing like a maniac: BAD DEV BAD GIVE THE LEPRECHAUN BACK HIS UNICORNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/n: Wow that was fun , I think that this is the last chapter if you want another chapter REVIEW and give me ideas cause I'm all out . 


End file.
